Zed (Lollipop Chainsaw)
Zed AKA, The Punk Rock Zombie is an antagonist in the video game; Lollipop Chainsaw. He's a member of the Dark Purveyors and the first boss in the game. History Zed was summoned to Earth along with the rest of the Dark Purveyors by Swan. Soon after he was summoned, Swan ordered him to deal with Juliet and Zed blasted her flying with a cry of “Piss off!” She landed in the junkyard, called the Mosh Pit, where the Punk Rock Zombie had set up a stage made of the cars taken from the town with a pack of zombies as his audience. Zed welcomed Juliet to the Mosh Pit and attacked her repeatedly as she drew closer to the stage by wrecking the surroundings and launching his insults at her. When the zombie hunter finally arrived on the stage, Zed leapt down to fight her, saying that her ass was his and that he loved the smell of almost dead cheerleader in the morning. They began fighting and Juliet eventually managed to vertically hack Zed almost in half, but he was able to pull himself together thanks to his having one seam holding his halves. The Punk Rock Zombie then summoned a bunch of speakers and began attacking her from atop them. When Juliet managed to destroy them, Zed summoned another huge speaker, but the zombie hunter cut it off at the base, kicking it down. Juliet tried again to cut the Punk Rock Zombie in half horizontally, but Zed again pulled himself together, thanks to his having another seam left. He engaged Juliet once again and he tried to hold her off with a wave of wailing, but the zombie hunter finally managed to complete hack Zed in half. The Punk Rock Zombie screamed in protest at being finished, before dying, speaking the chant to summon Killabilly as he did so. Personality Zed's personality is very abrasive, loud and violent. He constantly screaming into his microphone, he takes an extreme pleasure in both taunting and insulting Juliet, even before they fight onstage. Zed is certainly one of the more, if not the most vulgar of the Dark Purveyors, even utilizing words such as bitch, slut and a few other swears in his powerful vocal attacks. He's also clearly a sadomasichist, since despite being sliced in two, he proclaimed that it didn't even hurt him. Of course his sadomasochism can only go so far seeing when he got sliced open for a second time, he claimed that it hurt a little. Powers Being one of the Dark Purveyors, Zed is quite powerful, but is the weakest of the group. His main means of attack disproves the phrase “Words can’t hurt you,” since he screams insults and words into his microphone, causing them to actually materialize as projectiles and fly at his target. Zed can also unleash extremely powerful sonic wails, regenerate himself as long as he isn't complete sliced apart, and move at high speeds. He can wield his microphone as a melee weapon, and the microphone can also generate an energy blade if the stand has been cut off. Zed also can unleash spinning energy discs at his foe that come out of his mowhawk. Trivia *Like the other Dark Purveyors, Zed is themed around a kind of music, punk rock in his case. *His name apparently comes from the sadistic security guard from the movie, Pulp Fiction, since the Trophy/Achievement awarded for defeating him references a line said by Bruce Campbell's character in that movie. Zed is also the term used for zombies in the novels, World War Z and Zombie Survival Guide. *Zed is voiced by Jimmy Urine, the lead singer of Mindless Self Indulgence, who composed the boss music for Lollipop Chainsaw. *In his info screen, The Misfits, Black Flag, and torturing small animals are listed as Zed's influences. *Out of all the Dark Purveyors, Zed is the one who swears the most *Despite being a powerful Dark Purveyor and literaly going all out, Zed was classified as the weakest member. Gallery Zed's Info Card.jpg|Zed's Info Category:Zombies Category:Video Game Villains Category:Bosses Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Weaklings Category:Musicians Category:Speedster Category:Sadomasichists Category:Bludgeoners Category:Deceased Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Banshees Category:Undead Villains Category:Misogynists Category:Villains with Gruesome Deaths